Harry Potter and Dominic Lettersmit
by Colm230202004
Summary: To all who read this, Hi welcome to my story this is about Dominic Lettersmit. He is one year older than Harry and quickly becomes best friends with him. Grow with Dom (Which is what people call Dominic) as he spend his second year at Hogwarts snooping around with his new friends. Also he need to help find out who is trying to steel the Philosopher Stone. Love you all Colm230202004


Dominic Lettersmit Year One

Chapter One

As he walked down the road of Godricks Hollow he smirks in diffidence. How could that seer think a meer child could beat him the greatest wizard of all time Lord Voldemort? He reached the door of the filthy mudblood Evans and the blood traitor Potter he opened the door and was meat with a surprise a hex hit him in the arm it was Potter "RUN LILY RUN" Potter shouted. Foolish man you dare get in the way of Lord Voldemort their duel went on for not but a few minutes. Potter was a decent wizard he would have been valuable to his deatheaters but he had to be involved in the boy. He killed Potter with no mercy. He then proceeded to go upstairs to kill the mudblood he walked up them and opened the door she was pleading "NO NOT HARRY NO HARRY PLEASE NOT HARRY TAKE ME" "Stupid girl I will kill you and the boy" Voldemort shouted he kill her at once and turned to the boy he cast his curse and then his vision went odd he ran, floated even he was a wisp an apparition

Hagrid was running into Godricks hollow and he was trying to be discrete dumbeldore had set him a task to go get harry potter and to take him to surrey. He came to the house it was in ruin he went inside lit his umbrella and walked on someone else was there he heard footsteps he thought the worse it was the dark lord bur now it was one of his cronies Severus Snape. Snape ran Hagrid shot a spell after him and went into another rom there was harry crying looking for his mama not knowing he would never see her again on his way out he ran into Sirius Black he was distraught he was broken and afraid "Lily and James" he said in a whimper Hagrid grabbed Sirius and said "Sirius you know James an lily died to save their son and they died to kill him has gone the dark lord is no more" "Hagrid where are you taking the boy" Sirius said "To Professor Dumbeldore we are giving him to his aunt and uncle" Hagrid replied "Let me take him I don't like those muggles I think me his godfather should look after him" Sirius said " No Sirius I was told to take him to dumbeldore so that's where Harrys going" "Ok but at least take my motorbike it will get you there faster" Sirius said somewhat defeated

Hagrid got on the bike and set off he got into the air and they glided other England he was thinking of James and lily about the last time they met and how they thought the dark lord with their mate Daniel Lettersmit he began to cry Daniel had been killed last week with his brother only his wife who was a muggle and their son Dominic but now James and Lily to their son was left maybe don and harry would be mates even though don was a year older we must see. Harry had fallen asleep

They landed and dumbeldore took harry and set him on the doorstep of the muggles Hagrid said "Goodbye Harry Potter"

Dom woke up on a cold rainy regular morning in Donegal. He heard his mum talking to his dad. "Have a god day honey." She said as his dad closed the door. "Today is the day I go back to Hogwarts" he thought in his head. He wasn't excited to see anyone he usually stayed to himself. Granted there was Dan his best and only friend. He got on well in classes very well in fact in most subjects he got on quite well the only exception being Herbology. As it turns out he was also quite good at Quidditch though no first years could try out so he was going to try out for chaser. He finally willed himself to get out of bed and he sat up put on his Muggle clothes. He had packed his bag yesterday. He walked down the stairs. Told his mum goodbye and then called a taxi. He had been taunted last year for his heritage his parents were Muggles and some of the Slytherins were racist in that respect but he carried on with his studies he had fallen asleep in the taxi and before he knew it he was at Kings Cross he walked with all his stuff and got many stares from people soon he got to the barrier he walked through and was on platform nine and three quarters and straight away got on the train he went into an empty compartment and sat down then he heard Dan's voice "Yeah talk tomorrow." When Dom said hello he just stared at him and walked on "Umm Dan it's me Dom" "Oh it's you" Dan said and he walked on. Dom sat back down and began to shout aloud "HE SAID HE WAS MY FRIEND." Dom had trust issues since well he didn't like to think about it. Then someone went came into the compartment

It was a boy a first year by the looks of it he asked "Can I sit down?" Dom Said "Yes." and the first year sat down. "I'm Dom by the way." "Oh, hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Wait where have I heard the name before" Dom said. Harry didn't look surprised the someone who he had never met new him from somewhere. Dom thought and it came to him "Wait You're the one who defeated Voldemort." Dom was surprised the harry did not wince Harry seemed equally surprised that Dom said The Dark Lords name. "Yes, that's me the "Famous" Harry Potter."

Another person came in it was a tall, freckled, ginger and scruffy looking boy. "Hi, can I sit down as well?" "Of course," Dom and Harry said. He sat down then he said "Wait you're Harry Potter" They then had the same conversation as earlier. Dom became quick friends with them.

Then I girl came in she was the most amazing girl he had ever laid eyes in she spoke with the softest voice he didn't catch what she said when she left. Ron who was he Ginger kid and Harry both had a laugh at him for him obviously staring at the girl and the all changed into their uniforms

Harry and Ron asked Dom all about Hogwarts after he told then he was in the second year. They soon arrived at Hogwarts and the had to separate the two boys went with Hagrid who was one of the best things about Hogwarts in Dom's opinion and he went on the carriages.

In the Great Hall Dom sat down and looked around as usual all the teachers were at the head table and the first years came in Proferrsor Mc Gonigal took out the sorting hat and put it on a chair the room fell silent. The hat the begin to sing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find, A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So, put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hats song was finished they all clapped then the first years walked up to the front of the hall many a student went up then "Potter, Harry" the hall was silent the hat was on his head for a while then the hat shouted "Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table clapped the loudest Dom had ever heard "We got Potter" two boys shouted

Dom went back into his quiet lonely dorm room which he slept alone in even though it was for six people. Then 5 boys came in "Harry, Ron." "Hi" they both said "What are you doing in here" Dom responded. "Who are you three" Dom said "hi we're Seamus nevil and deen" Dom looked at his new housemates they were all settling down on their beds. They were all settled in when harry said to Dom "So Dom how are you in lessons." "Well I'm quite quiet but I do well in exams so I reckon that I will be fine in classes again this year" "So where are we all from" Dom said most of them said Brittan but Dom and Seamus said I'm from Ireland Seamus looked at Dom "You from the north" Seamus said "No I'm fully Irish through and through"*Not that northern Irish people aren't fully Irish this is just domes way of saying no* they all seemed to Got on well and soon they all drifted back to sleep.

Dom went into his first lesson on Monday he had to go to the dungeons with professor Snape who Dom got on well with Snape seemed to like Dom even though he wasn't a Slytherin. They were studying antidotes and how to make them Dom pointed out that a bezoar would work with most poisons Snape gave Dom 10 points to Grythendor. After potions Dom went to Transfiguration another subject he was good at Professor McGonagall Greated them all with her usual shape tone. They all sat down a took out their books for their first double period of the year

Later in the great hall Dom sat by harry and Ron they ate chicken sandwiches and smocky beacon chrisps the rest of the day went as normally as it could have at dinner Dom ate ravenously and went to the common room with his new friends

They were up till 10 pm talking about harry and rons first day and many people's different personalities

 **HI EVERYONE THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF DOMINIC LETTERSMIT IM PLANING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT WITHIN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS THE SORTING HATS SONG IS LIFTED FROM THE BOOK PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING HOPED YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
